1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to packaging, and particularly to a light-tight package for securely containing light-sensitive material, such as a roll of photosensitive web material.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Packaging arrangements for containing rolls of web material, including photosensitive web material, are well known in the prior art. Examples may be found in the following patents:
U.S. Pat. No. 4,306,687 (Hadtke)--Discloses a web-roll dispensing container formed from a single paperboard blank that is so configured and folded as to provide a means for keeping the web-roll centered therein with its outer end projecting from an exit slot. PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,405,066 (Roccaforte)--Discloses a web-roll dispensing container formed from a single paperboard blank that is so configured as to be readily foldable by automated equipment into a securely closed flip-top carton having a reinforced web-cutting edge. PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,417,678 (Roccaforte)--Discloses a web-roll dispensing container formed from a single paperboard blank that is so configured as to be foldable into a sealed flip-top carton having a web-cutting edge and means for readily breaking the flip-top seal. PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,645,108 (Gavin et al.)--Discloses a web-roll dispensing container formed from a single paperboard blank that is so configured as to be foldable into a sealed flip-top carton having self-locking end flaps. PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 5,022,524 (Grady)--Discloses a rectanguloid flip-top box for securely containing a photosensitive web-roll, the box being formed from a single paperboard blank having various panels and flaps that are foldable into close interfitting relationships. PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 5,029,709 (Faulstick)--Discloses a rectanguloid flip-top box for securely containing a stack of rectangular photosensitive film sheets, the box being formed from a single paperboard blank having various panels and flaps that are foldable into close interfitting relationships.
While prior-art arrangements such as those described above may have sufficed for their own particular purposes, there has remained, nonetheless, a need for an improved packaging arrangement that is especially adapted for efficient on-line assembly to protectively contain a quantity of photosensitive material, and which also is adapted for convenient opening and light-tight reclosing when in use, and for convenient disassembly to facilitate storage and handling when not in use.
An overall object of this invention, therefore, has been to provide a packaging arrangement that meets the foregoing need, and to do so in a practical, cost-effective, and reliable manner.